Bienvenue chez les Avengers
by Alex Hell
Summary: Une petite série OS sur des tranches de vie de Steve et Bucky chez les Avengers. Précision y a du Stucky (je dis ça au cas où)
1. Survival Horror

De retour avec un nouveau OTP (que j'adore depuis pas mal de temps en réalité). Ce que vous vous apprêté à lire est le premier des petits OS que j'ai écrit, ils n'auront pas vraiment de lien entre eux hormis le fait qu'ils racontont tous une tranche de vie de Steve et Bucky au sein de la famille des Vengeurs.

Voilà, j'espère ces petits délires vous plairont.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Survival Horror**

Steve venait de passer 5 heures dans un avion, les seules choses qu'il désirait étaient une bonne douche chaude et son lit douillet. L'ascenseur montait tranquillement à son étage, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il rêvait déjà d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un appartement plongé dans le noir. Rien d'étonnant pensa t-il après tout il était plus de 3 heures du matin, Bucky devait sûrement dormir. Il entra et au moment où il posa son bouclier, un cri retentit. Steve reprit son bouclier avant de se précipiter dans le salon près au combat.

Il s'attendait à trouver Bucky en pleine crise, cela lui arrivait moins souvent mais les nuits où Steve n'était pas là, il y avait plus de chance qu'il en ai une. Steve trouva bien Bucky mais il n'était pas en crise, ni seul. Assit à côté de lui, Clint était en train de s'agiter sur le canapé. Steve soupira de dépit en voyant ce que ses deux coéquipiers faisaient.

-C'est pas vrai. Lâcha Cap, ce qui fit sursauter les deux idiots assit devant la télé.

-Oh salut Cap'. Lança Clint. Déjà de retour ?

-Oui, je viens de rentrer et je peux savoir ce que vous faire ? Demanda le blond en utilisant son ton militaire.

-Ça se voit, on joue. Dit Bucky.

-Je vois bien. Mais il est bientôt 4H du matin !

-QUOI ?! S'exclama l'archer. Déjà ! Désolé Buck, faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rapport à faire demain.

Clint sauta par dessus le canapé pris l'ascenseur laissant les deux soldats seuls. Steve s'assit à la place de Clint, il souffla de bien-être. Il ferma les yeux à peine 5 minutes, il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un nouveau cri retentit. Bucky se retourna vers le blond quand il le sentit bouger.

-Ça va pas ? Demanda Bucky.

-Non, ça va. C'est juste... Laisses tomber.

-Ok. Dit Bucky en s'assaillant à côté de Steve.

Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ex-soldat de l'hiver et le regarda continuer à jouer. Il grimaça en voyant une femme monstrueuse à plusieurs bras sortir d'une flaque de sang.

-Comment tu peux jouer à ces jeux ?

-Hein ?

Bucky mis son jeu en pause et regarda son amant.

-Comment ça ?

Steve se redressa et regarda dans les yeux son ami d'enfance.

-Je veux dire qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu et ce qu'Hydra t'a fait subir...Je pensais pas que tu...

-Que je puisse jouer à des survival horror ?

-Ouais. Ce qui il y a dans ces jeux, c'est...Horrible.

-C'est vrai. Mais la différence, c'est que je sais que dans ces jeux tout est faux et puis leur but est d'exorciser nos peurs. Et d'un côté, ça me permet de me défouler, les monstres que je tue sont un peu les monstres qui m'ont torturé.

Steve se rapprocha de Bucky et l'entoura de ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il savait que son amant n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce que lui avait fait subir Hydra. C'était douloureux pour lui aussi parce qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Bucky.

-Tu sais, Steve. Poursuivit Bucky contre l'épaule du super soldat. C'est sûrement stupide ce que je vais dire et même que ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire.

-Buck...

-Je sais le langage. Mais sans ce que m'a fait Hydra, je ne serai pas là dans tes bras. Tu serais seul et ça j'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Steve recula mais ne lâcha pas son amant. Il le regarda quelque peu surpris, cherchant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit ami.

-Tu sais s'il n'y avait pas eu Hydra, on serait tout les deux vieux à l'heure qu'il est. Dit Steve en posant son menton sur le haut du crâne de Bucky.

-Ou morts. Ajouta le brun.

-Peut-être oui.

-Tu crois que si tout ça ne nous était pas arrivé, on aurait quand même finit ensemble ? Demanda Bucky.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Cap caressait les cheveux de l'ex soldat.

-J'en sais tout te dire je te demande ça mais je ne me souviens pas encore de tout. Mais une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui aurait put se passer.

Steve se recula, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Bucky. Celui-ci surprit ne répondit pas immédiatement mais sentant les mains du Captain glisser dans son dos, il se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras de son homme. Steve rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle mais garda son front pressé contre celui de Bucky.

-Monsieur Barnes, voulez-vous bien arrêtez de vous imaginer ce genre de scénario. C'est mon rôle de toujours m'inquiéter pour tout pas le tien, ok ?

Bucky acquiesça, Steve sourit et l'embrassa. Il se décolla de son vise-à-vis, se leva en gardant le poignet du brun dans sa main.

-Aller viens, on va dormir.

-Attends je finis le chapitre. Dit Bucky en attrapant la manette.

Mais il la fit tomber sur le tapis quand deux bras puissants le soulevèrent. Il se retrouva sur l'épaule de Steve, il le portait comme il portait ses sacs de frappe.

-J'ai dit au lit.

* * *

Alors, Verdict ?

Le jeux auquel joue Bucky est The Evil Within, jeu que j'aime beaucoup (oui j'ai les jeux qui font peur :) ). Je ne sais pas quand je posterait le prochain mais il est en cours d'écriture, rassurez-vous, mais avec mes études c'est pas toujours facile.

Bref si ça vous à plus et que vous en voulez d'autres dites le moi et si vous avez des petites situations que vous aimeriez voir n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer.

Sur ceux, dabisous.


	2. Science !

**De retour pour un nouveau OS. Cette fois pas de Stucky mais vous pourrez admirez le haut niveau d'intelligence des Avengers quand ils s'ennuient.**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Pour le bien de la science**

-J'm'ennuie. Se lamenta Clint allongé la tête à l'envers sur le canapé.

Derrière lui, Tony bricolait un truc, dont seul lui savait à quoi cela servirait, pendant que Bucky le regardait faire fasciné. Tony aimait bien que l'ex-soldat de l'hiver le regarde bosser, cela renforçait son ego.

-Regarde la télé. Dit le millionnaire sans quitter son travail des yeux.

-Mais y a rien.

-Alors va t'entraîner.

-Pas envie.

-J'en sais rien. T'as qu'à exploser les scores de Sput' sur Saints Row.

-Comment tu veux que je le batte ce mecs. Dit-il en désignant Bucky. Même dans les jeux, il a toujours ses reflex de tueur.

Bucky ne releva pas, après tout il était fier d'avoir les plus hauts scores de la tour, enfin sauf quand il s'agit de jeu de course, il était toujours dernier. Clint retourna à la contemplation de l'écran télé géant éteint quand soudainement il se releva dans un sursaut.

-J'ai une idée !

Il se précipita vers Bucky, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Barnes. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ouais... Répondit Bucky quelque peu dubitatif.

-Ton bras il est par-balles, on est d'accord ?

-Oui. Qu'est que tu veux faire ?

-Bah je me disais qu'avec tes reflex de tueur et ton bras métallique, tu pouvait peut-être réussir à attraper l'un de mes flèches en vol.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent avec des grands yeux avant de reporter leur attention sur l'archer. Quand soudainement Tony se leva et cria.

-SCIENCES ! Faut qu'on essayes !

Les trois se mirent à sourire, Clint partit chercher son arc et son carquant. Il se mit en position près à décocher. Bucky en face, devant la vitre, attendait la flèche près à la rattraper.

-Monsieur, je crois que c'est dangereux voir même potentiellement mortelle. Intervient JARVIS.

-Mais non, JAR'. Sput' a survécut à sa chute du train, alors c'est pas une petite flèche qui va le tuer. Dit Tony en réglant l'enregistrement de la scène. C'est bon, tout est en place. Vous pouvez y aller dans 4...3...2...1 VAS-Y !

Clint décocha sa flèche qui fila à vif allure droit vers Bucky, concentré pour la réceptionner. Elle arrivait, il sentait qu'il allait y arriver mais fut soudainement déviée. Les trois hommes suivirent la flèche du regard et la virent finir sa course dans un de nombreux portraits de Tony, qu'il avait accroché un peu partout dans la tour. Le playboy déglutit en voyant la flèche planter entre ses yeux. Au pied de Buck gisait un bouclier tricolore qu'il connaissait bien.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! Cria un homme qui arrivait dans le salon.

Steve, encore en uniforme, entra d'un pas décidé suivit de Sam et Natasha.

-Oh salut Cap... salua nerveusement Clint.

Il croisa le regard de Natasha, il était dur et presque pleins de reproche. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le Captain se dirigea vers Bucky pour l'examiner.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il tout en continuant son inspection pour voir si son ami n'avait pas de blessures.

-Ouais. Répondit le brun. Pourquoi t'as dévié la flèche ?

Steve le regarda l'air incrédule.

-Elle allait te tuer. Clint, je pensait que tu serais le dernier à vouloir la mort de Bucky.

-J'ai pas voulu le tuer !

-C'est vrai Steve. On a juste voulu tester juste vérifier quelque chose. Tenta de rassurer Bucky

-Vous vouliez savoir si une flèche pouvait tuer?! Elle peut. Il vous suffisait de chercher sur internet. Intervint Sam.

-T'es sérieux Clint ? Gronda Natasha.

Voyant que tout se retournait contre le pauvre archer, Bucky décida d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

-Hey ! Clint n'y est pour rien... Enfin si c'est lui qui a posé la question mais c'est moi qui est accepté.

-Accepter quoi? De te prendre une flèche entre les deux yeux! Hallucina Steve.

-C'est plutôt moi qui m'en suis pris une. Commenta à voix basse Tony mais pas assez apparemment puisque Natasha et Steve le foudroyèrent du regard.

-Mais j'allais la rattraper jusqu'à ce que tu intervienne.

Les quatre Avengers n'en cru pas leurs oreilles. Ces trois idiots avaient vraiment voulu voir si Bucky pouvait attraper une flèche en vol.

-Mon dieu. Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda l'espionne.

-Ça se tentait. Dit Tony.

-Ok... Steve se pinça l'arrête du nez. Interdiction de tirez des flèches dans les parties communes sauf attaque. C'est compris ?

-Oui. Répondirent les trois fautifs comme si ils étaient 3 petits garçons.

-Monsieur, intervient J.A.R.V.I.S. Mademoiselle Pepper sur la ligne 1.

-Merci, J.A.R.V.I.S, je vais la prendre dans mon bureau.

-Clint. Rejoins-moi au Quinjet. Dit Natasha. Fury nous envois en mission. Prépares-toi, on décolle dans 10 minutes.

-Ok.

Les deux hommes sortirent du salon.

-C'est ta faute Legolas. Toi et tes idées à la con.

-Excuses-moi mais qui a crier « SCIENCES » ?

Dans le salon, les autres héros assistèrent à ce spectacle pathétique.

-Rogers, Faut vraiment que tu surveille les fréquentations de Barnes. C'est deux-là ont une mauvaise influence sur lui. Se moque la rousse.

Steve et Sam se mirent à rire alors que Bucky, assit dans un des fauteuils, se mit à bouder en gonflant ses joues.

* * *

 **Voilà, les Avengers sont comme nous quand ils s'emmerdent, ils font des conneries. Je pense écrire d'autres petites histoire comme ça où on pourra voir leur haut niveaux de conneries quand ils s'ennuient. J'ai pas encore décidé le sujet du prochain chapitre, étant actuellement sur l'écriture de 2 autres fics sur les avengers (avec du Stucky évidemment).**

 **Si vous avez aimez ou des envies, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message.**


	3. I miss her

**De retour pour un nouvel OS, un peu plus triste cette fois. Il faut bien varié les plaisir.**

 **Je vais pas plus vous embêter, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

 **I miss her**

En se réveillant, ça le frappa en plein visage, il mit enfin le doigt sur ce vide qu'il sentait en lui. Ce trou qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Pourtant tout allait mieux, ses souvenirs étaient pratiquement tous revenus, il était accepté et vivait avec les Avengers, il partageait sa vie avec Steve et il y avait même une nette progression avec ses crises et ses cauchemars. Mais en cet instant précis, il savait. Il savait que quelque chose manquait.

Il regarda le réveil, 4h30. Il restait encore du temps avant que la tour ne prenne vie. Bucky regarda le blond dormir à ses côté avant de se glisser hors des draps faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Steve. Il alla dans la cuisine, se préparer une grande cafetière, se servit un mug et mis le reste dans un thermos puis programma la machine à café pour le reste des Avengers. Il s'installa dans l'un des canapé et chercha ce qu'il voulait sur son Starkpad. Une fois qu'il l'avait trouvé, il s'habilla, mit le thermos dans son sac et partit sans faire de bruit.

...

Steve se retourna dans le lit, il sentit les draps froids à côté de lui. L'absence de son compagnon l'inquiéta et le réveilla complètement. Steve se releva et scruta la chambre du regard à la recherche de Bucky mais rien, la pièce était vide. Il jet a un œil au réveil, il était presque 5h30. Peut-être a t-il fait une crise ? Pensa t-il. Il se leva et se mit à la recherche du brun.

Il était nulle part, Steve avait cherché dans tout les endroits où Bucky allait quand il faisait une crise ou bien quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais les pièces étaient vides. Le captain se laissa choir dans l'un des canapé du salon, il remarqua alors le Starkpad poser sur la table basse. Il n'était pas là quand ils étaient partis se coucher et ça ne pouvait être Tony qu'il l'ai laisser là. Le génie est tellement maniaque avec ces jouets qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on les laisse traîner ainsi partout. Steve prit la tablette et l'alluma. C'était celle de Bucky, il sut immédiatement en voyant le logo de l'utilisateur, un dessin fait par une amie que Bucky s'était fait pendant sa fuite. Il entra le mot de passe et afficha les dernières activités. Quand le résultat s'afficha, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se leva et partit se préparer laissant retomber sur le canapé la tablette.

…

Le vent était frais en ce début d'octobre, il n'aime pas le froid en général mais ce matin cela ne le dérange pas. Au contraire, cela lui rappela des souvenirs, les missions en forêt, les briefing sous une tente alors que dehors il pleuvait des cordes. A l'époque, il se plaignait mais c'était plus pour la forme parce que malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre, Bucky était heureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé Steve et de combattre à ses côtés, heureux de faire équipe avec ses amis et heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle l'avait aidé après son retour du camp, très vite ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, il avait trouvé plus qu'une amie, une sœur. Bien qu'au début, il lui en avait voulu, après tout s'était un peu de sa faute si Steve se retrouvait sur le champs de bataille.

Bucky était assit par terre, le dos contre un arbre juste en face d'elle. A cette heure-ci l'endroit était calme et vide, enfin même si en pleine journée le lieux ne devait pas accueillir beaucoup plus de monde. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un marcher sur des feuilles mortes. Il se calma en constatant que c'était Steve. Le blond s'approcha, il regarda son compagnon puis la tombe face auquel il s'était installé.

-Je suis surpris que tu sois là, je pensais que tu ne te souvenait pas d'elle. Dit Steve en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

-Ça a pris du temps. Répondit Bucky.

L'ex-soldat remplia ses jambes contre son torse, le front appuyé contre ses bras posés sur se genoux. Il tourna la tête vers Steve, ses yeux étaient humides.

-Steve, Peggy me manque.

Sa voix éraillée trahissait sa douleur. Steve ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Il resta silencieux les yeux perdu dans le vague du cimetière. Des souvenirs de la guerre lui revinrent.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque. Finit-il par murmurer.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Bucky se relève et s'approche de la pierre tombale.

-Je suis désolé Peggy. C'est ma faute si...Howard est mort.

La voix de Bucky se brisa, il essayait de retenir ses sanglots mais la culpabilité et les regrets étaient plus forts. Il finit par craquer et s'effondra sur l'herbe verte mouillé par la pluie de la veille. Steve se précipita au près de son compagnon et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur.

-Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît pardonne moi. Suppliait inlassablement le brun.

-Buck...

Steve voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais ces mots ne réconforteraient pas le brun. Il releva Bucky avec difficulté pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lui aussi pleurait, il se rendait compte à ce moment plus que tout les autres à quel point ils étaient seuls dans ce monde inconnu. Tous ce qu'ils avaient connu et aimé avait disparu. Ils avaient beau avoir des amis, une maison et une équipe qu'ils aimaient, ils ne faisaient pas partis de cette époque. Deux hommes hors du temps voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Quand Bucky se calma, Steve les réinstalla au pied de l'arbre, l'ex-soldat entre ses jambes. Il le serrait contre lui, ils regardaient tout deux la tombe. Steve cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon, les bras serrer autour de lui.

-Si Peggy nous voyait maintenant elle nous engueulerait sûrement. Dit Bucky

-Elle nous frapperait pour nous secouer.

-Tout le monde pensait que c'était nous deux les plus violents mais en réalité c'était elle.

-Je compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a mit à terre.

-Je me souviens plus du nombre de soldats qu'elle a mit KO parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la lâcher.

-C'est vrai qu'elle en a envoyer pas mal à l'infirmerie et toi tu jouais le jeu et l'encourageait à remettre en place plus de nouvelles recrues. C'était quoi déjà votre jeu avec les nouveaux ?

-Ah oui. On se faisait passer pour frère et sœur.

-Faut dire que c'était un peu la relation que vous aviez.

-Elle avait perdu son frère et moi j'étais loin de ma sœur mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit ma sœur.

-Mon Dieu ! Les pauvres parents ! S'exclama Steve.

-Quoi ? Demanda vexé Bucky tournant son visage vers sa moitié.

-Excuses-moi mais avec vous deux vos parents auraient finis fous. Vous étiez déjà intenable dans le camps alors dans une maison.

-Pardon ?! Mais rappelles-moi qui s'est fait injecté un sérum de super-soldat pour venir sur le champs de bataille ? Qui a désobéit aux ordres et à débarqué tout seul dans une base d'Hydra pour sauver tout un bataillon ? Tu te poses aussi niveau gamin intenable.

-Ok, ok. Je crois que celui à plaindre c'était le colonel Phillips. Le pauvre, il devait nous supporté tout les trois et Howard.

A l'évocation d'Howard, Bucky se renfrogna. Steve sentit son amant se tendre contre lui, il voulu voir son visage mais Bucky avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux bloquait sa vue. Mais Steve savait ce que cachaient ces mèches brunes. Il resserra ses bras autour de l'ex-soldat.

-Buck, souffla doucement le captain, arrêtes de te torturer avec ça. Je sais que tu t'en veux et que rien de ce que je pourrai dire te fera changer d'avis. Mais il faut que tu avances et que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir.

-Steve, c'est pas tout qui à son sang sur les mains.

-Je sais mais il faut que tu tournes la page. Regardes même Tony a fini par ne plus t'en vouloir.

Bucky voulu répliquer mais il savait que Steve avait raison. Le blond parsema sa nuque de petits baisers pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent ainsi à se remémorer leurs frasque pendant la guerre tout en contemplant la tombe de leur amie pendant presque une heure. La ville commençait à se réveillée, ils décidèrent de rentrer se réchauffer dans leur lit.

-On était les pires. Ria Steve.

-Mais elle était la meilleure d'entre nous. Souffla Bucky en regardant une dernière fois la tombe de Peggy.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors concernant la relation entre Peggy et Bucky, c'est mon headcanon. D'ailleurs avant qu'on me demande, oui je penses que Steve et Peggy se sont aimés sincèrement et ça reste canon dans mon univers. Mais Steve finit avec Buck et Peg avec Sousa (si vous ne le connaissez pas regarder la série Agent Carter, elle est trop bien). Enfin bref peut-être que j'écrirai d'autres choses avec Peggy parce que j'adore ce personnage. Je promet le prochain OS sera plus joyeux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit message ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
